Riven soul
by Nita Wolf
Summary: After three months of leaving forks, the Cullen, especially Rosalie where surprised by a stranger who plopped in their broken lives, will he/she heals the shattered family? / futa/ femelash/ dark themes may include rape
1. Prologue

**Riven Soul**

 **Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyers**

 _Prologue_

 **Three** months, it's been three months since they left, the Cullen's left their youngest member in forks, and it's been slowly eating them apart…

They were fading without their human, even their beasts were hurting, Carlisle became shutdown, barely at home, while esme was busying herself with repetitive tasks..

Alice was no longer the bubbly pixie, the happy shop alcoholic vampire was long gone, and a sad depressed Alice was all what was left, she spent her day curled up in an empty corner…

Jasper was hurting from the multiple emotions he felt fro; the others and his own guilt was slowly burning him, he was responsible for the accident he hunted and hunted and tried to control himself but in the end he was still broken..

Emmet, the huge bear of a man took it harder than the others, Bella was his Bella bear, and he missed his baby sister so much that it broke him….Made him unable to joke around as everything reminded him of his sis.

Rosalie was an enigma, not only an hour after they were gone did she start to feel pain in her dead heart but she kept silent, a no one knew, she….after a few days divorced Emmet, no longer feeling the bond between them, they both realized that they were not soul mate, but kept a good friendship….

Edward was no longer apart of the family as he left a few hours after they arrived at the new house, he looked heartbroken, but a look from jasper said otherwise, and it confused the whole family.

They settled down in a small town In Alaska and tried to settle down and fit amongst the humans, only the could not, they couldn't think about their youngest that was long gone from their grips…..

A/N: I apologize for the short chapters I prefer to keep the chapters short and relaxed than rushed and chopped.


	2. Chapter 1 : Now And Then

Riven soul

 **Stephanie Meyers owns everything**

Chapter 1: Now and Then

Rosalie huffed as she walked out of the house; it's been 6 years since that day... the day they left their human…the day they were no longer a family.

Rosalie decided to lead a nomadic life , she's been alone for 6 years, Emmet found his mate in a beautiful Hispanic vampire named Esmeralda, they have settled down in England but kept a good friendly relationship with her, they called her once in a month and rose found herself growing fond of the Spanish vampire .

As for Alice and jasper.. They have moved to Australia, leaving Carlisle and esme alone, the woman more broken than ever and Carlisle more broken after his fight with his first child Edward… rose sat down on the snowy ground as she remembered that faithful day…

 _Flashback_

 _Edward waltzed in the house, head held high as he walked in with a young girl... slightly older than Bella, but with the same dazzled look on her face, he faced Carlisle proudly as he presented his new prize…_

" _Father I have found my mate " he smiled presenting the human who was named Sarah, a shy and insecure 18 years old that was almost hiding behind him… they were shocked at his audacity, it has been 2 months since they abandoned their human and he acted so comfortable, he had completely forgotten her…._

" _HOW DARE YOU!" spat rose as she slapped him on the face making him stumble in surprise, the skin cracked from the hard blow.._

" _Have you already forgotten Bella?" cried Esme in despair_

" _Edward who's Bella?" asked Sarah as she looked curiously and frightened at the angry growling coven of vampires her boyfriend called his family…_

" _Bella? She's just a stupid girl I met in forks, nothing interesting as you are, just a plain girl a nobody " he replied in a so assured voice that made the Cullen shake with anger and hate,, having seen the true face of Edward Cullen.._

" _Carlisle he's planning to eat the human later" called Alice clutching the arm of her mate jasper who was openly growling at the bronze haired vampire who was oozing self confidence, arrogance, lust and hunger that made him want to throw up._

 _Esme was sobbing, Emmet was restrained by his mate and Rosalie snarled in anger getting ready to rip him apart , only to be restrained by Carlisle's firm and strong arm._

" _Get out"_

 _Edward turned sharply to face his father , not believing the words were hissed at him "F..Father?" he asked in disbelieve_

" _I said get out Edward, you are no longer one of us, no longer a Cullen I don't wasn't to see you here anymore.." growled Carlisle in an unusual cold voice devoid of Any emotions as he faced his son-no stranger in front of him as did the rest of the Cullen , Sarah looked pale as she ran toward the Cullen, an arm grabbed her, making her howl in pain as the bones shattered, Edward looked furious and sank his teeth on her vulnerable neck, she screamed as the venom entered her bloodstream.._

 _Her scream woke the Cullen up from whatever trance they were under as they savagely attacked him, esme managed to rescue a thrashing Sarah as Edward scrambled out of the window, holding his severed arm and fled for his life, never to be seen again…._

 _End of flashback_

She shook her head softly and got up, sniffing the air trying to find a prey to hunt as she felt her burning throat..

After a few minutes of running and draining a few elks , she heard a sharp bark followed by others ,the pain in the bark made Rosalie's mind clouded with anger as her beast roared, taking the complete control as she ran toward the source of the fight…

There were 6 wolves in a clearing, 5 ganging on a bigger black wolf that was struggling fighting and fighting as much as it could yowling and barking at them as it bit them and almost fell in pain , she roared again and jumped at the wolves tearing a few to shreds as the rest fled, leaving her with the black wolf who weakly growled at her in pain and tried to back way, the growl and rejection sent a burning pain as she felt her dead heart break at the rejection, the wolf huffed and fell head first on the snow making rose come back to her senses, she stood up and carefully lifted the wolf up and carried it to her cabin, her eyes tearing at the shredded wolf in her arm…. Not knowing that her life would completely change….

A/N : I've uploaded as fast as I could please tell me what you think of it?


	3. Chapter 2 : The Wolf And I

Riven soul

 **Chapter 2: The wolf and I**

Rose laid the wolf on the bed and examined its wounds, they looked deep and might scar, she lifted its hint legs and was surprised to see females nipples on its belly and a sheathed shaft between its legs "male or female?" she wondered loudly as she stroked its fur softly, it whimpered softly and shivered making rose look at her sadly as she tried to ease its pain, she stayed beside it and slowly rubbed its back and before she knew it she was curled up around it and purring.

she woke up hours later from her trance to the sound of a growling belly " looks like someone's hungry" she teased the wolf who was awake and staring at her with a guarded but curious look in its blue eyes, she smiled and stood up to go to the kitchen already thinking about what to cook, the moment she stepped out of the room she was assaulted by a pain in her dead heart that made her rush back to where her wolf was waiting for her, it was looking for her and they both relaxed when she sat down besides it and hugged it, she automatically started to purr and it started to sleep again.

Hours later she gathered her bravery and went to the kitchen, she decided to make a huge pot of pasta and meat but was unable to truly focus on the task, her mind was with the wolf in her bedroom as she tried to analyze what was going on "what's going on with me? Why Iam a so protective of this wolf?" she wondered as her own feeling confused it, it was just an animal, a prey, why was she then so worried and protective of It? "Why I'm I hurting so much being separated from it?" She growled deep in thoughts.

She was so busy that she didn't hear a sound until she heard her wolf's howl of pain, all reasons left her body as she roared and rushed to protect what was hers… she charged in the room and grabbed the stranger throwing them out as she roared in anger her eyes black as the beast was in full control and was angry as she eyed her bleeding wolf, she snarled at the stranger who collapsed in a defensive ball " R…rose!" she pleaded….

 **A/N : so** any ideas who's the stranger ? I hope you enjoyed this chapter review please for more updates, love y'all


	4. Chapter 3 : Beasts

Riven soul

 **Chapter 3 : Beasts**

(Intruder POV)

She was running across the snow having caught the scent of Rosalie as she sniffed around and caught the scent of a delicious wolf in rose's cabin, she opened the window, slid inside silently and stared at the beautiful beast lying on the bed, it was a black wolf , a dire wolf to be exact, it was lying on its side with bandages around its body and she knew it was a male from a look to the underside of its body, the wolf opened its eyes and growled at her…

She marveled at the beautiful blue color that was the wolf's eyes and was lost in them, she started to walk toward it wanting to pet it when it snarled at her and launched itself to bite her

not even dodging or removing her hand she let it bite her amused to see how it will react to her cold hard skin when suddenly pain engulfed her arm making her yell in pain and throw the wolf away cradling her now mangled arm when she heard one of the mightiest roars ever and found herself being thrown out by a completely berserk rose who openly roared at her making her kneel submissively..

" r..rose please !" she pleaded trying to crawl away, the more away she moved the calmer she got as rose turned toward the wolf and nuzzled it, she was confused, it was obvious that the beast was in control but why did it treat the wolf like a mate? She wondered as she watched the, mutual nuzzling and purring/growling…

"Oh rose…" she whispered as she slowly walked to the kitchen and started to clean it and remove the pot from the fire letting the two calm down…

She peeked at them minutes later to find them still curled up around each other's and rubbing their scents on each other's making her confusion and suspicion grow more at how intimate it felt, she never saw that side of Rosalie and it scared her at how animalistic it was….

"please come back Rosie…" she whined as she retreated back to the kitchen, the bowl was ready and cooled down when she came up with a good idea, she walked to the room where the pair where lying against each other's and kneeled on the floor, the wolf snarled at her followed by rose who hissed at her, when something weird happen, she found herself yipping submissively as the wolf stood up in its huge weight making her quiver…. Something about the wolf brought the animalistic side of her out and she was gladly giving in as she crawled toward it pushing the bowl with her until she was in front of t them on the floor….

It stood up with more strength than before and jumped down on the floor, after sniffing her for a while it decided to devour the whole bowl under the watchful eyes of Rosalie who relaxed slightly after seeing it eat….

After it was done it jumped into the bed and curled up against rose, dismissing her with a huff as she scrambled out of the room, shocked and scared out of her wits

" What the hell was that?" she panted

A/N: Yatta so this is chapter 3 what do you think?

I apologize for the grammatical errors; I'm not a native English speaker and might make hidden mistakes I might not notice

Love y'all!


End file.
